


血凝

by bukaopu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukaopu/pseuds/bukaopu
Summary: 补档
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 8





	血凝

【柱斑ABO】血凝（1）  
预警：ABO爱好者加狗血选手  
本文狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警  
设定Omega被标记后绝对无法违抗alpha的意志  
柱A斑O  
这一次我写了大纲。。。应该不会半道坑了

“哗啦哗啦”  
这是后世被称为终结谷的地方，经过了三天三夜天崩地裂的战斗，现在战斗已经进入了尾声。  
“柱间，这一次站着的是我，你输了。”斑回头看了看柱间，声音带上几分笑意：“你那消沉的毛病还没好吗？”  
“梦想才刚刚开始，我想守护好他。”柱间的眼神凌冽，他下定了决心。  
突然，斑觉得自己的后颈传来一阵刺痛，独属于柱间的草木的信息素的味道弥漫开了，中和了自己身上不受控制散发的火焰的灼烧味。  
“木遁分身。。。”斑有些难以置信，在他面前倒下的原来是木遁分身，但斑现在已经无法很好的控制自己的思绪了，后颈处传来的疼痛刺激的他的脑袋发晕，斑再也无法支撑自己的身体，靠着柱间倒了下去。  
柱间抱住斑跪倒在水中，斑现在已经失去了行动的能力，他把斑的脑袋轻轻的靠在自己的肩膀上，表情哀怆，说：“我不知道我们为什么会走到这一步，但我不想杀了你。”  
斑拼尽全力想要抬头看清柱间此刻的表情，但Omega被标记后的无力感席卷了他，一旦Omega被alpha标记，就意味着这个Omega从此成为了标记他的alpha的附属物，永远无法违抗alpha的信息素。  
“柱间。。。”这是斑失去意识之前的最后一句话。

总之，这就是为什么他，人人闻风丧胆的宇智波斑此时会呆在千手家的宅子里，像一个老爷爷一样坐在走廊上赏花的原因。  
自从终结谷一战后，自己理所当然的被柱间给带了回去，理所当然的跟柱间结婚了，理所当然的发情期和柱间一起度过，然后现在，理所当然的怀孕了。  
他不知道柱间是怎么样说服村里人把自己活着留下来的，尤其是千手扉间，自从自己被关在千手家的宅子里，千手扉间来看过自己一次，当然，他坐下之后，一脸震惊的看着宇智波斑，半会才说出：“宇智波斑，你怀孕了。”  
然后他一幅三观震碎的表情，僵硬着走了出去，再也没有来过。  
每次想到自己怀孕了这件事，斑就会觉得无比的烦躁，他竭尽全力去忽视已经有些隆起的小腹，尽管身为Omega，但他从来没想过自己会怀孕，跟何况是像现在这样，像个阶下囚一样，被关起来。  
手中端着的茶已经凉了，斑没心情也没力气去重新温一杯，这时，他感觉到背后有脚步声，熟悉的信息素包裹住了他，尽管心中对柱间在不满，他的身体还是渴望着柱间的信息素，这就是Omega的可悲。  
斑没有动，柱间把手中拎着的豆皮寿司放在一旁，从背后环抱住斑，斑没有拒绝，这算是进步吗？柱间在心中苦笑，但他其实是知道的，斑不像之前那样抗拒，仅仅是因为他麻木了，所以不再做出之前那样激烈反抗的举动来，柱间也不知道，这两者比起来，究竟哪个更好。  
“斑，你饿了吗，要吃一点吗？”柱间小心翼翼的问道。  
“......”  
斑没有回答，仿佛抱着他的人不存在一样，继续呆呆的看着园中的花。  
“对了，今天忍者学校建立了，斑，我们的理想实现了，你要去看看吗？”  
“......”长久的沉默后，斑开口了：“那是你的梦想，我的梦想已经不在这里了。”  
柱间抱住斑的手微微的收紧，虽然斑现在呆在自己的身边，但柱间还是感觉，他仿佛随时都会离开，谈话又陷入僵局，自从自己标记了斑以后，无论怎样的话题，斑都会以“嗯”“哦”  
结束掉谈话。  
“那个，孩子今天有没有。。。”  
柱间还没有说完，就感觉到身前突然传过来一股力，斑把柱间摁倒在地上，跨坐在他的身上，两只手卡着柱间的脖子，眼神凶狠。  
“柱间。。。”斑因为情绪激动语气有些不稳，说到：“你为什么不杀了我！我应该死在战场上而不是像现在这样被关起来生孩子！”  
想着斑现在还在怀孕，柱间不敢动手，他说：“斑，如果杀了我能让你解气，你就这么做吧。”  
“这可是你说的。”斑恶狠狠的说道，接着，他一点点的加大了手中的力度，最终，在柱间觉得自己快要喘不上气的时候，猛地松开了手，站了起来，踉跄着倒退了两步，柱间赶忙抱住斑，防止他摔倒。  
“柱间，你知道的。。。我做不到。。。”  
斑把头埋在柱间的怀里，柱间放出信息素来稳定斑的情绪。  
“所以，斑，我也做不到，我无论如何都想让你活下来。”  
血凝2  
预警：本文狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警  
设定Omega被标记后绝对无法违抗alpha的意志  
不开车的ABO就是耍流氓（不是）  
孕期play，注意避雷

感受到柱间的信息素渐渐的包裹自己，斑的情绪渐渐的稳定下来，另一股奇异的感觉开始攻陷他的感官，斑觉得自己的脸现在烧的难受，Omega本就是一种性欲旺盛的性格，孕期的Omega尤甚。  
斑微微仰头，蹭着柱间的侧脸，几乎碰到鼻尖的瞬间，柔软细腻的触感滑进口腔，两人的唇舌纠缠于一处，比起接吻更像是互相的啃咬，感觉到有一股血腥气在口腔中蔓延开来，斑微微抬头，像是赢了比赛的小孩子一样对着柱间轻笑一下。  
柱间的上嘴唇被斑啃破了，他现在只觉得身下传来一股邪火，他现在只想把面前这人按在身下狠狠的操干，一直干到他哭出来为止。  
两人又开始缠绵拥吻起来，只不过这一次斑的手很不老实，在柱间的身上胡乱摸索，柱间一直在忍耐，终于，在斑碰到那个危险的地方时按住了斑。  
斑有些不满的抬头看着柱间，柱间摇摇头，说：“斑，你现在的身体不行。”  
又是那个小东西，斑觉得自己心里升起一股无名火，他泄愤一样的在柱间的脖颈侧咬了一口，留下一排清晰的血齿印，如果再往后一点，就是alpha的腺体所在的位置，但身为Omega的斑，即使咬上去除了使自己陷入发情期以外对柱间没有任何的影响。  
“已经三个月了，没关系的。”斑眼中的情欲更甚，几乎要化成水滴下来，柱间有些动容，孕期的Omega需要alpha的信息素，这一点柱间是知道。  
“别再这里，夜里冷，斑，进屋里去。”  
等把斑放在床上，斑立刻不耐烦的剥掉了柱间的衣服，三两下两个人就剥了个精光。  
“斑”  
经过了刚刚的举动，斑的呼吸有些急促，脸上的潮红化作熊熊的欲火燃烧着他，看着柱间犹豫的表情，斑有些恼的在他的背后抓出了一道血痕。  
“你还在等什么，柱间。”  
“斑，我会小心的。”柱间亲吻了一下斑的隆起的小腹，一根手指伸入了斑的穴口，Omega的身体天生是为性爱而生的，仅仅是伸入一根手指，斑的穴口就开始流出很多的水，打湿了二人身下的床单，Omega的身体已经为接下来的性事做好了准备。  
一根手指显然无法缓解孕期Omega的躁动，斑有些难受的扭动了起来，柱间只得分出一只手握住斑的双手手腕，把它们举过斑的头顶，防止斑乱动。  
斑能感觉到柱间的手指在一根一根的增加，同时，后穴的空虚也越来越难以忍耐，他有些不满的看着柱间，终于，在手指进入三根之后，斑感到一股炽热贴上了自己的穴口，借助着Omega分泌的体液，柱间顺利的将自己的龟头塞进斑的身体，斑被突然进入的炙热烫的一个激灵，甬道猛烈的收缩，加快了肠液的分泌，将内穴变得更加湿滑。  
因为顾忌到斑还怀着孕，柱间的进入非常的缓慢，生怕一不留神伤到了斑，后穴的臊痒难耐和柱间温吞的态度又一次刺激了斑，这一切无时无刻不在提示斑，他是一个需要爱护的Omega。  
柱间此时的情况也不比斑好多少，刚一进入，柱间就感到属于Omega的层层媚肉包裹了上来，像无数的小手按摩着自己的柱身，自己差点一下子就交代在斑的身体里，柱间一点点的挤进了斑的身体，紧紧吸附，欲拒还迎的舒爽感觉一次比一次剧烈的反馈回来，都化作了熊熊的欲火。  
柱间开始在斑的身体里抽动起来，被填满的感觉带给斑前所未有的舒爽，他的身体像一张弓一样弯了起来，脚趾因为性事的刺激蜷缩了起来，柱间不知顶到了哪一点，斑被刺激的额猛地扬起头来，脖颈划出一道欲望的曲线。  
看着斑情醉的样子，柱间更加用力的操干起斑身体里的哪一点来，终于，柱间觉得有一股热流浇在自己的龟头上，斑潮吹了。  
柱间把斑搂起，张开嘴对着斑的后颈咬了下去，柱间能感受到，怀中的斑很明显的僵硬了一下，但很快又软了下来，孕期的Omega需要alpha的信息素，而且，他们本身也无法违抗alpha的信息素。  
尖锐的刺痛从后颈传来，斑痛的双手在柱间的背上胡乱的抓，后穴此刻更加紧紧地绞住了柱间的阴茎，柱间松开嘴时，很快的从斑的身体里抽出，射在了外面，斑此刻脱力的靠着柱间，脸埋在柱间的头发里。  
冰凉的触感从脖颈出传来，柱间感到冰凉的液体滴在自己的肩膀上，顺着后背滑了下去，他意识到，斑流泪了，柱间想要把斑扶起来，但斑一动不动，轻轻的摇了摇头，像闹别扭的孩子一样拒绝被别人看到自己哭泣的样子，柱间觉得自己心尖都在颤动，他只能轻轻的拍着斑的后背安慰着斑，月光透过窗户洒在两人身上，为他们鎏上一圈清冷的银边。  
血凝3  
预警：本文狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警  
设定Omega被标记后绝对无法违抗alpha的意志

耳边传来嘈杂的声音，斑不安的动了几下，从睡梦中醒了过来，外面的阳光有些刺眼，斑抬手挡了一下，自己居然一觉睡到了日上三竿。  
柱间已经离开了，听到屋内的动静，家忍轻轻的敲了敲房门，说道：“斑大人，早饭已经温好了，如果您需要我给您端进来。”  
“不用了，我一会自己吃就行。”  
斑拒绝了家忍的请求，门外的脚步声渐渐的远了，斑坐在床上，肚子里传来一阵小小的抽动，似乎是在抗议自己的母亲大早上不吃饭让自己挨饿。  
“不懂事的小东西。”斑想着，但还是从床上爬了起来，拉开门，早饭规规矩矩的放在桌上，因为现在属于“上班”的时间，所以整个宅子里都静悄悄的。  
斑吃了两口，觉得没什么胃口，把饭放到一边，虽然现在自己看起来像是独自一人，但斑很清楚，监视他的人无处不在，院门旁边的树上蹲着一个，草丛里也蹲着两个。。。似乎在打牌，上班时间这么划水真的好吗？  
Omega被标记后无法反抗，尤其是发情期，alpha只需要放出一点信息素就可以让Omega腿脚发软，斑是这个时代最强大的Omega，一般的alpha的信息素对他不会产生影响，但千手柱间不是一般的alpha，斑记得自己被带回木叶度过的第一次发情期，柱间浩瀚的森林气息的信息素包裹着他，浑身酥麻的感觉让他怀疑自己是不是失去了所有的查克拉。  
“咚”  
巨大的声音突然从厨房传来，正在开小差的家忍急急忙忙的跑向厨房。  
“斑大人！您怎么了吗？”  
“没什么。”斑看着眼前翻掉的碗，走到家忍的面前，拍了拍家忍的肩膀，写轮眼的图案在家忍的眼中一闪而过，家忍声音机械的回答道：“那就好，我先走了，斑大人好好休息。”  
木叶的高层为了保险，用旋涡的封印术封印了他的写轮眼，但斑知道，这些封印不过是自欺欺人，真正能封印住他的还只有柱间的明神门，哼，斑想，果然，和柱间比起来，其他人都是蝼蚁。  
如果自己想要离开木叶，即使是柱间也没有办法阻止自己，真正制约住斑的是柱间的永久标记，只要这个标记还在自己身上一天，斑就永远无法离开木叶。  
除掉标记的方法只有一个，就是割掉腺体，第一次被标记之后他曾经失控的拿苦无试图割掉自己的腺体，但被柱间用木遁捆了起来，没有得逞。  
太阳渐渐西斜，斑坐在走廊上假寐，反正他现在什么也做不到，能做的事只有坐在走廊看风景。  
今天似乎有些不同，外面比较热闹，嘈杂的人声不绝于耳，斑有些烦躁的走进屋里，重重的关上了门。  
“斑？”  
柱间刚刚进家门，看到的就是斑一脸不耐烦的关上了门。斑和柱间交换了一个浅浅的吻，此刻的他们就像是一对寻常的夫妻一样，连柱间都有些恍惚，觉得自己又回到刚刚建村的那段时光。  
“外面在干什么，好吵。”斑有些不悦的皱了皱眉头，柱间轻笑一下，脸上有遮掩不住的光彩，回答到：“是村民们在举行樱花祭，怎么样？斑想出去看一下吗？”  
每次柱间谈论到村子时，眼睛仿佛都在闪闪发光，“哼”斑冷笑了一下，说道：“我出去干什么？村民看到我这个牵着九尾袭村的凶手，恐怕一下子就跑光了吧。”

“我们本来应该走上不同的道路。”斑的眼神复杂，说：“你不应该把我强行的拽回来。”  
“可是，斑。”柱间认真的看着斑，“我的梦想是你启发我的，没有你，我是无法实现原来的梦想的，斑，我不能没有你。”  
即使是一直态度冷硬的斑此刻眼神也有些不忍，他转过身去，盯着缓缓升起的月亮，没有说话。  
柱间，我的梦想，就是为了把你已经走偏的路，重新摆正。

原著斑斑在无限月读成功之后说了一句“柱间犯下的错误已经被我纠正”，感觉斑爷其实自始至终都没有放弃过他们的梦想，只是选择了一条不同的路。  
血凝4  
预警：本文狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警  
私设Omega被alpha标记后无法违抗alpha的意志

这样不咸不淡的日子持续了一段时间，斑的肚子已经隆起了一个圆润的弧度，柱间最喜欢做的事情就是趴在斑的肚子上听胎动，斑在一开始还会很生气的打柱间一顿，后来渐渐的习惯了，就任由柱间趴了。  
今天阳光正好，是个睡懒觉的好日子，清早，柱间比斑早醒了一会，看着斑熟睡的脸庞，一时之间产生了一种他们从来如此幸福的错觉，忘记了如今的一切建立在血淋淋的过去之上。  
趁着斑睡着，柱间伸手摸了摸斑的那一头炸毛，虽然看起来很尖锐，但摸起来手感意外的很好，柱间把斑的头发压下去，看着头发弹起来，又按下去，乐此不疲。  
怀孕的人本来就比较敏感，柱间这一弄把本来睡得就不好的斑给弄醒了，柱间一低头，就看到了斑怒气冲冲的样子，狠狠的瞪了柱间一眼。  
斑赌气似的背过身去，任凭柱间怎么叫自己都一动不动。  
“斑？”  
“。。。。。。”  
“我错了，斑。”  
“。。。。。。”  
一直得不到斑的回复柱间的消沉癖又犯了，即使是背对着柱间，斑也能能感觉到从身后传来的死亡凝视和源源不断冒出的消沉气息。  
最后斑终于受不了了从床上坐起来，回过神咬牙切齿的说：“我说过多少次了不要盯着我的后背！”  
出乎斑的意料他迎来的是一个柱间的熊抱，感受到突然落在肩上的重量，属于Omega天生的护崽本能让斑护住了肚子，想要躲开，但柱间死死的把斑钳制在自己的怀里，贪婪的呼吸着属于自己的Omega的信息素的气息。  
斑感觉有些奇怪，柱间以前虽然很黏着自己，但今天似乎格外的难缠。  
“柱间，怎么了吗？你今天好奇怪。”  
柱间没有说话，只是埋在斑的肩膀上使劲的蹭了蹭。  
斑感觉自己被勒的有些难受，推了两下柱间，没推动，柱间反而抱得更紧了。  
“你干什么，快点松开，我有点喘不过气了。”  
听到斑的话柱间立刻松开了，一脸委屈的看着斑，斑被盯的有些恼火，起身穿衣服，柱间却突然握住了斑的手腕，把他拉了回来。  
看着斑在发火的边缘反复试探，柱间有些艰难的说：“斑，下个月要在雷之国召开五影会谈，我可能一段时间不能在木叶了。”  
斑愣了一下，眼底复杂的神情一闪而过，他很快的掩饰了起来，转过头去，沉默了很久，说道：“是那些顾问团的人吧，怎么？他们提了什么要求。”  
柱间有些难以启齿，他不愿意那样做，在跟顾问团大吵了一架之后他们采取了一个折中的方案，尽管柱间觉得这个折中的方案依然会让斑难以接受。  
“他们要求我封印你的瞳力和查克拉。”  
柱间开口，本来那些人的意思是要把斑关在特制的地牢内，在加上封印阵，但斑现在还在怀孕，柱间立刻拒绝了这个提议，最后他们各退一步，他们同意斑继续关在千手宅内，但必封印他的眼睛和全部的查克拉。  
出乎柱间的意料，斑似乎非常的平静，只是淡淡的说：“来吧。”  
柱间满怀歉意，他赶忙握住斑的的手，说：“斑，如果你不愿意不用勉强自己，我会想办法的。”  
“不用了，柱间。”斑突然感觉非常的疲惫，不是为自己，而是为了柱间，你要一直这样委曲求全到什么时候呢？柱间。  
两个人面对面沉默了一会，柱间艰难的举手附在了斑的双眼上，说道：“那么，斑，我开始了，可能会有一点疼，我会注意的。”  
眼前的光明一点点的被剥夺，伴随着瞳力和视力的消失，浑身的查克拉也渐渐的凝固，最后完全的感觉不到查克拉的存在。  
斑已经很久没有体会过这种无力的感觉了，逐渐笼罩的黑暗让他想起曾经眼睛快要瞎的那段时光，每一次调动查克拉都会引起眼睛针扎的刺痛，痛苦，弱小，正因如此他才会没能保护好泉奈，害他失去了生命。  
光明从他的眼前完全消失，一股没来由的慌乱抓住了宇智波斑的心脏，他胡乱的摸索着，仿佛是感受到了母亲的不安，肚子里的胎儿动了两下，熟悉的草木清香包裹了他，斑的情绪渐渐的稳定了下来。  
柱间从没想过失去光明对斑来说是一件如此令他害怕的事情，斑瑟缩在他的怀里，还在微微的颤抖，他现在心中全是懊悔，是他让斑承受了这样的痛苦。  
“没事了，斑，一切都会好起来的。”  
血凝5  
预警：狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警  
私设Omega被标记后无法反抗alpha的意志

柱间离开之后，斑继续被囚禁在千手宅子里，封印式非常的坚固，斑喝了一口茶，他的肚子已经很大了，即使披着羽织也盖不住腹部的隆起。  
宅子四周埋伏着众多的暗部，他们的任务不仅仅是监视，还有保护，当然，那些顾问团的人在柱间离开之后就开始蠢蠢欲动起来，只不过到目前为止他们都还没有机会。  
因为有一个意想不到的人在柱间离开后继续看着斑。  
千手扉间。  
不得不说，在千手扉间拉开门走进来坐到斑对面的时候，空气瞬间凝固了，虽然斑现在被封印了视力和查克拉，但他的感知能力还在，两个人面对面尴尬的坐着，准确的说，尴尬的只有千手扉间，因为斑看不见扉间那张让他讨厌的脸，所以关上感知能力当扉间不存在就行。  
扉间原本已经准备好了一堆说辞，如果不是大哥的要求我是绝对不会来的，还有你不要想多了我只是来保护我的侄子，虽然我很讨厌你但大哥的孩子我还是很喜欢的。  
结果现在斑却在悠闲的喝茶，把扉间晾在了一边，扉间坐了半天，斑一言不发，最后扉间蹦出来一句：“你好自为之。”黑着脸离开了。  
即使扉间看的再严密，他也不可能全部的时间都呆在村子里，百密总有一舒，这是村子的高层在等待的机会，也是斑在等待的机会。  
斑对着镜子，在外人看来他这一举动毫无意义，因为他什么也看不见，然而这只是斑做出的假象，封在眼上的术式今天早上刚刚解开，不得不说，柱间这个封印下的非常复杂，即使是斑，也解了将近一个月才解开。  
今天边境与岩隐起了点摩擦，隐隐有扩大的趋势，扉间去处理了，斑的眼睛在一瞬间变红，转瞬即逝，没引起暗部的注意，斑就已经将伊耶那岐的术式刻在了眼里。  
他已经策划好了剧本。  
腹中传来的胎动暂时打断了斑的思绪，斑伸手摸上自己高耸的腹部，他本来早就可以照计划离开，但这个孩子拉住了他的步伐，即使平时表现的再厌恶这个孩子，斑依然不忍心伤害他，这是他最后的亲人了，所以才一直拖到了现在，虽然还有点早，但他已经可以出生了。  
入夜，那些人果然没有放弃这个机会，开始行动了，斑已经回复了不少的查克拉，空气中飘着淡淡的血腥气，斑结了一个“末”印，刚刚还在厨房洗碗的家忍突然停住了动作，眼中转出斑的万花筒的形状，接着，家忍在那些刺客到来之前顺着后门溜了出来。  
不一会，外面传来轻微的吵闹，不用感知，斑也知道，扉间安排的那些暗部被干掉了，看来对方派来的是高手。  
两道人影落在了门外，居然只有两个人？斑轻蔑的笑了一下，那些人也太过自信了。  
而且来人似乎并没有隐藏的打算，直接大大咧咧的拉开了门，毕竟宇智波斑已经被封印了查克拉和瞳力，即使过去的名声在恐怖，他现在也不过是任人宰割的鱼肉罢了。  
来人确实出乎宇智波斑的意料，是云隐的金角和银角，宇智波斑面不改色，看来那些老东西还有点脑子，这样一来，他的死就会被认成是别村的寻仇报复，那些老家伙把锅丢了个一干二净。  
金角看着面前的宇智波斑，他的双手搭在自己的肚子上，曾经那股令人恐惧的阴冷查克拉如今一丝都感觉不到，但他现在依然用那种轻蔑的眼神看着自己，金角突然感觉很恼火，曾经自己因为宇智波斑是个Omega轻视了他，结果就是他被宇智波斑用幻术一眼秒了，那时候斑也是用这样的眼神看着他。  
“哼。”金角冷笑一下，说道：“宇智波斑，你还有什么遗言吗？说完了我就送你和你肚子里的小崽子上西天。”  
“遗言？”斑挑了一下眉毛，好像听到了什么很好笑的笑话一样，下一刻，巨大的查克拉从斑的身上爆发，蓝色的须佐骨骼包裹了宇智波斑。  
“这话现在还给你。”斑站起来，冷眼看着眼前愣神的两人，金角和银角对视一眼，同时开启了九尾模式，既然宇智波斑的查克拉没有被封印，他们自然不敢有所保留，立刻向宇智波斑发起了猛烈的进攻。  
虽然表面上斑依然气定神闲，但斑自己清楚，开启初级的须佐已经是现在的自己能做到的极限了，封印刚刚解开，他的查克拉流通还很艰难，而他现在要面临的是两个影级强者的联合进攻。  
肚子传来一阵阵的抽痛，斑的喘息逐渐变得滞重，强行调动查克拉让腹中的孩子早产了，他的面色苍白，最后无法控制的捂住肚子跪倒在地上，须佐能乎的防御变弱了，如此大好的机会金角和银角自然不会放过，他们联合放出一发尾兽玉，巨大的爆炸一瞬间摧毁了大半个宅子，这么大的动静，自然引起了所有人的注意。  
金角银角知道，很快木叶的增援就会来到，他们的时间不多了，烟雾散去，蓝色的须佐能乎上出现了裂痕，“啪”的一声破碎了，宇智波斑被完全暴露在了危险之下。  
眼前的世界变的模糊，查克拉的回复比宇智波斑预计的慢了一些，如果是这样的，斑咬了咬牙，腹中的绞痛一点点的夺走他的意识，自己可能要提前发动伊耶那岐来保住这个孩子，这样的他会丧失这可能是最后一次逃离木叶的机会。  
金角银角毫不犹豫的向宇智波斑发起进攻，斑眼中的花纹出现，他已经准备好要发动伊耶那岐了。  
“水遁，水阵壁！”  
巨大的水流冲向金角和银角，千手扉间突然出现，他的手中还握着飞雷神的匕首，这还要多亏他大哥在千手宅子放的感知术式，异常的查克拉出现的一瞬间千手扉间就注意到了，他立即用飞雷神赶了回来，还好，还不算太迟。  
千手扉间搭上宇智波斑的肩膀，无视了宇智波斑震惊的眼神，如果要他自己对战金角银角，问题不大，但如果再拖上一个快要生了的宇智波斑，那问题就大了，他不愿意拿大哥的孩子冒险。  
下一秒，宇智波斑和千手扉间就消失在原地。  
血凝6  
预警：狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警

飞雷神的落点是村子角落里一栋小房子，房间的装饰非常简陋，只有一张床和一个破破烂烂的衣柜。  
千手扉间感觉到自己肩上挂着的重量陡然向下一坠，一股腥气蔓延开，血水顺着宇智波斑的双腿流下，他面色苍白，双唇毫无血色，冷汗不停的顺着下巴滴下。  
千手扉间暗叫不好，他赶忙把宇智波斑放到屋子中间那个简陋的床上，与其说是床，不如说是床板上铺了一层布。  
宇智波斑的双手死死的攥住床单，即使已经有意压抑，但还是有断断续续痛苦的呻吟从他的唇齿间溢出，斑双眼失焦，茫然的盯着天花板，剧烈的疼痛让他几乎无法思考。  
千手扉间记得团团转，这个地方是自己在村子里一个简陋的落脚点，压根没想到会有用到的这一天，现在村子里乱做一团，自己也没办法出去找医生，难道要自己给宇智波斑接生吗！  
想到这一点千手扉间觉得自己要裂开了，他从来没有想过自己需要帮人接生，而且这个人还是宇智波斑！  
千手扉间在原地转了几个圈，宇智波斑的情况实在是不容乐观，鲜血和羊水已经把他身下的床单完全浸湿了，再这样下去羊水流干宇智波斑跟大哥的孩子大概要一起去世了。  
咽了咽口水，千手扉间走到宇智波斑身边艰难的说：“宇智波斑，你。。。你把腿张开。”宇智波斑听到这话，用自己所剩不多的力气狠狠剐了千手扉间一眼。  
“！，我又没想害你！”千手扉间觉得火冒三丈，“再这样下去我侄子要死在你肚子里了！”  
即使已经没什么力气，宇智波斑还是露出千手扉间最熟悉的那种嘲讽的笑容，有气无力的说：“我不用你帮忙，你出去。”  
千手扉间觉得十分火大，他愤怒的转身快步走了出去，“砰”的一声甩上了门，在屋外站了一会，冷风吹过来千手扉间冷静了不少，屋内断断续续的传来呻吟，接着突然没声了，千手扉间慌了，正准备推门进去，他就听到了宇智波斑的一声惨叫，千手扉间发誓，即使在战场上这么多年，这么凄厉的惨叫他还是第一次听见。  
推开门，千手扉间看到了他永生难忘的一幕，宇智波斑脱力的躺在床上，他的双手指尖都是鲜血，一个血团子落在他的双腿之间，正在发出虚弱的哭泣。  
千手扉间赶忙上前撕下一块床单裹住刚出生的小婴儿，草草的抹掉了他身上粘着的鲜血，接着使用医疗忍术给宇智波斑疗伤。  
宇智波斑现在正处于休克的边缘，小婴儿微弱的哭泣声吊着他最后一丝清明的意识，眼前的情景堪称惨烈，宇智波斑的下面血肉模糊，千手扉间手中的绿色光芒更加强烈，他把小婴儿放在宇智波斑的耳边，专心致志的治疗宇智波斑的伤势。  
鲜血渐渐的止住了，宇智波斑逐渐清醒，他转头看了看哭累了已经开始睡觉的婴儿，轻轻的笑了笑，接着转头看向千手扉间，说：“想不到你居然会救我。”  
千手扉间头冒黑线，自己的形象这么不堪吗？他有些不爽的问道：“那你觉得我会怎么做？”  
“我以为你会在我生完之后一刀捅死我，或者放任我血崩死掉，然后嫁祸给夜袭的人。”宇智波斑面无表情的说出非常可怕的话，千手扉间觉得自己的表情要挂不住了，他转过头去，不去看宇智波斑那张讨厌的脸，说：“如果你今夜死掉确实是非常好的结果，村子少了个威胁，大哥也会少很多麻烦，以后这个孩子也不用承受那么重的非议，没能让你称心如意真是对不起了。”  
“不过。”千手扉间停顿了一下，宇智波斑也有些好奇的看着他，千手扉间接着说：“如果你死了大哥会很伤心，他是真的非常爱你。”  
宇智波斑有些愣了，他没想到这种话会有从千手扉间嘴里说出来的一天，斑想要说些什么，但是一股巨大的震动打断了两人的对话，不详的查克拉瞬间在木叶荡开，这股查克拉宇智波斑再熟悉不过，九尾。  
金角银角被围捕，曾经的盟友在失败之后立刻倒打一耙，想要杀掉他们灭口，垂死之际，他们爆发查克拉放出了封印中的九尾，打算跟木叶斗个鱼死网破。  
千手扉间突然走到宇智波斑的旁边把婴儿一把抄进自己怀里并在宇智波斑没有反应过来的时候退到了墙边，整个动作一气呵成丝毫不拖泥带水。  
“你！”宇智波斑反应了过来怒视着千手扉间，千手扉间把飞雷神的苦无横在自己面前，说：“我虽然不打算杀你不代表我信任你，我有十足的信心认为你会带着大哥的孩子趁着这个机会逃出木叶。”  
看着宇智波斑恶狠狠盯着自己的样子千手扉间知道自己说中了，宇智波是重视血脉和亲情的一族，这个婴儿的存在毫无疑问成了宇智波斑最大的掣肘，宇智波斑咬牙切齿的蹦出几个字：“千手扉间，你真卑鄙。”  
千手扉间挑了挑眉，说：“宇智波斑，你还是好好在这休息吧，你现在不适合到处乱跑。”  
宇智波斑嘴角抽搐，千手扉间顿了顿，施展飞雷神之术跑走了，空气一下子冷了下来，宇智波斑走到窗外，这里正好可以看到村子另一侧暴动的九尾，妖狐九条艳红的尾巴在夜空中摇晃，整个村子全是惊慌的呼喊。  
今天正好是满月，一轮大大的月亮挂在天边，没什么会困住他的步伐，宇智波斑扫了一眼村子，不知道千手扉间会把他的孩子藏在哪里，宇智波斑双手紧紧的握住窗框，半晌后松开，他转身跳下屋子，这个地方确实很偏僻，四周都看不到什么房屋，正适合逃跑，宇智波斑停了一会，向着村外跑去。  
血凝7

斑本来可以就此一走了之，九尾之祸牵制了木叶大部分的人力，然后他就可以照着自己的原计划，在水之国边境藏起来，寻找实现月之眼的方法。  
但一个出乎意料的人拦住了他。  
旋涡水户。  
斑站在原地，打量着她，水户看上去在这里已经等了有一会了，斑知道，在自己牵着九尾袭村之后水户作为人柱力来到了木叶村，然而出于种种原因九尾并没有封印在水户的体内，涡潮村与木叶因为一些利益的问题争吵不休，本来水户应该嫁给柱间，然后旋涡一族交出封印术与木叶合作，但是，柱间标记了斑，而且两人孩子都有了，旋涡不愿意轻易交出封印术，双方只好一直互相扯皮。  
水户对着斑行了个礼，说道：“斑大人，妾身已经等了很久您了。”  
斑双臂环抱着胸前，说：“你早知道我会从这里离开？”  
“旋涡一族的查克拉感知能力向来超群。”水户回答到：“扉间大人带您离开后我就已经感知到大人的位置了。”  
斑不由的对水户产生几分敬佩，这么短的时间就精准的确定了自己的位置，漩涡水户的感知能力确实算得上是当世的数一数二。  
“那你在这里等我，是想要做什么？”  
“我希望斑大人能够协助我封印九尾，拯救木叶。”  
水户的这番话确实是超出了斑的意料，他轻笑一下，说道：“对于旋涡来说，现在不正是坐地起价，要挟木叶的好时机吗？凭借你们的封印术，就算没有我的帮助也可以封印九尾吧。”  
“斑大人说的不错。”水户面不改色，说道：“父亲大人和兄长确实是这样打算的，所以，我是偷跑出来的，这是我私人的请求。”  
“被迫成为了牺牲品反而还教导被牺牲者以此为荣，这是本末倒置。”宇智波斑无视了水户，准备继续向前走，“应该是村子守护人，而不是牺牲人来守护村子。”  
“斑大人！”看着斑要离开，水户有些急了，这样下去村子的情况十分危险，“我就是做好了这样的觉悟才来到木叶的，如果牺牲我一个人可以拯救更多的人，那么即使杀掉我我也毫无怨言！”  
斑神情复杂的看了一眼水户，没有继续向前走，听着九尾愤怒的咆哮，斑转身走回了村子，水户脸上的阴霾一扫而空，有些欣喜的说道：“斑大人，你决定就木叶吗？”  
“不。”斑嘲讽的笑了笑，说：“只是帮你完成你的心愿。”  
狂暴的九尾正在大肆的破坏，扉间带领着暗部勉强的抵抗，把九尾逼在村子的一角，避免了更大的伤亡，桃华跟了上来，扉间问道：“涡潮村的人还没有来吗！？”  
桃华面露难色，回答：“是的，他们要求木叶出三倍的价钱，才愿意派出人柱力。”  
“可恶，那群老狐狸。”扉间十分愤怒，但毫无办法，只能尽可能的拖着，看大哥什么时候能赶回来了。  
奈良一族的影子束缚术暂且的牵制了九尾，但也已经快要到极限了，终于，伴随着奈良族长查克拉耗尽的倒下，九尾冲破了束缚，所有人心里都有一个念头，完了。  
“区区牲口也敢如此放肆。”  
万花筒的花纹映照在九尾的眼中，九尾的挣扎停下了，宇智波斑站在房顶上，看着眼前狼狈的众人，他早就到了，但是他不想出手，于是一直站在旁边看戏。  
“我还以为你们能多撑一会，没想到这就不行了。”  
千手扉间还没从震惊中回过神来，木木的说道：“你为什么来了？”  
宇智波斑没回答他，他看了一眼跟在自己身后的水户，说：“我现在已经控制了九尾，剩下的看你的了。”  
九尾盯着面前人的身影，宇智波斑，九尾心中的怨念陡增，他现在想要把自己封在那个女人的身上，剥夺自己的自由。  
伴随着九尾的一声怒吼，他挣脱了斑的控制，九尾居高临下的看着斑，这个人类如此的渺小，却有着超越尾兽的力量。  
“宇智波斑，你的力量变弱了不少啊。”九尾嘲笑着宇智波斑，斑“啧”了一下，十分不满，说道：“对付你已经够用了，畜生。”  
巨大的须佐与九尾搏斗着，周围的人都逃到了远处，围观这场凡人无法插手的战斗，战斗不多时已经落下了帷幕，即使身体虚弱，宇智波斑依然是当世的最强者之一。  
九尾被瞳力压制趴在地面上，恶狠狠的瞪着宇智波斑，水户刚刚走上前，突然，千手扉间拉住了她，说：“水户，离斑远一点，宇智波斑！”扉间冲着斑喊道：“你想要做什么！你又要袭击村子吗？”  
水户刚想开口说什么，已经赶到的旋涡族长带着族人把水户硬生生拖了下去，没给她解释的机会。  
“我想要做什么？”宇智波斑轻蔑的看着面前的众人，环视了一圈，每个被他看过的人都瑟瑟发抖的向后退了一步，巨大的查克拉爆发出来，蓝色的须佐骨骼隐隐出现。  
“我要是想做什么，你们还能活着站在这？”  
“宇智波斑！”千手扉间狠狠的看着他，“我警告你。。。”  
“我警告你不要轻举妄动！”  
这句话不是扉间喊出来的。  
所有人的目光都汇聚到那人身上，宇智波斑也看着那个敢于挑衅自己的“勇敢者”是谁。  
宇智波斑看过去后，震惊的瞪大了眼睛，那人戴着暗部的面具，冰凉的苦无抵在怀中婴儿的脖子上，冷冷的触感弄得新生的婴儿非常不舒服，他开始大声的啼哭。  
宇智波斑的第一反应就是望向千手扉间，千手扉间也是一脸的震惊，看着宇智波斑想要杀了自己的目光，急忙解释道：“不是我命令的！我怎么会拿大哥的孩子冒险！”  
千手扉间和宇智波斑同时意识到了，千手扉间手下出了叛徒，这个人在一开始就做好这个打算了。  
千手扉间脸黑的快能滴下来墨了，他冷冷的对那个暗部说：“把那个孩子放下，到底是谁指使的你！说！”  
“没有人指使我，扉间大人。”那个暗部回答到：“我只是在用我能做到的手段保护村子。”  
斑的双手因为愤怒而微微的颤抖，但他很快回复了之前平静，用嘲讽的语气说道：“你以为凭借一个婴儿就可以威胁我吗？这个算是强奸生下来的孩子你觉得我会对他有什么感情吗？”  
说完，宇智波斑的永恒万花筒亮起，身后的九尾重重的喘着粗气，眼中也出现了万花筒的图案，之前软软的搭在地上的尾巴重新竖起，所有人都做出了备战的姿势，准备面对宇智波斑的报复。  
那个暗部咽了咽口水，果然，宇智波斑的强大不是自己能够比拟的，他并没有放手，相反，他手中的苦无更逼近了一点，他在赌。

血凝8  
预警：狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警

宇智波斑没有收起自己的查克拉，反而放出更多来压迫面前的人，被那双死神之眼盯着的感觉绝对不好受，那名暗部觉得自己的手都开始发抖了，宇智波斑一步一步的朝他走来，他觉得自己快要放弃了，虽说宇智波是重视血亲的一族，但万一宇智波斑真的不在意这个孩子呢？难道自己真的要杀死这个婴儿吗？  
尽管自己早就做好了背负杀死无辜之人一生被唾骂的觉悟，但是真的要他下手，他反而犹豫了，新生婴儿温热的体温此时像是火炭一样灼烧着他，他几乎要把手中的孩子脱手扔出去了。  
双方继续僵持着，锋利的苦无在婴儿幼嫩的皮肤上留下一道血痕，刚刚出生就受到这样的伤害让婴儿难受的大哭起来，早产的婴儿身体本就虚弱，哭了几下就没声了，只能一下一下的抽搐。  
“你知不知道你在做什么！”千手扉间十分愤怒，“把他给我放下，我命令你！”  
“扉间大人，恕难从命！”暗部的语气依然很坚定，但只有他自己知道，自己的手心全是冷汗，用一个刚出生的婴儿的性命来要挟宇智波斑无时无刻不在煎熬他的良心。  
压迫的查克拉突然消散，宇智波斑看上去非常的疲惫，这场心理拉锯战是他输了，他所面对的心理煎熬绝对远超过场上任何一个人的压力。  
暗部松了一口气，封印班的人走上前准备封印宇智波斑的查克拉，他把怀中的孩子递给赶来的医忍，医忍抱着婴儿走到了一边。  
一切看起来尘埃落定，宇智波斑重新接受封印，九尾也被控制住，千手扉间松了一口气，开始指挥众人收拾战场。  
安排好了事项之后，他走到那个刚刚拿孩子威胁宇智波斑的暗部身边，冷冰冰的说：“你既然做出了这种举动，下场想必也有所准备吧，来人，把他带去审讯班！”  
熟悉的封印术式重新刻在自己的手腕上，宇智波斑看着不远处医忍抱着检查的婴儿，面无表情，无视了周围人的混乱，一个人不知道在想些什么。  
“喂！你们在干什么！”  
封印班的组长看着两名打架斗殴的成员，火冒三丈，不知道现在是什么时期吗！？居然还在这里打架！  
宇智波斑敏锐的发现事情有些不对，那个封印组的成员开始缓慢的走向正在实施封印的人，其余的人只当他闹脾气没理他，突然，他抬手一下子把术者敲晕，封印术式被打乱，九尾暴乱的查克拉重新泄出。  
“宇智波斑！”  
伴随着封印的崩溃九尾受到的控制减弱，他爆发了自己所剩不多的查克拉，发起了攻击，不过，他的攻击不是面向宇智波斑，而是坐在角落的医忍。  
血肉的穿刺声传来，所有人都愣在了原地，九尾的指甲穿透了宇智波斑的胸膛，鲜血瞬间浸湿了宇智波胸前的衣服，浓重的血腥气在空中散开。  
医忍面色惨白的跌倒在地上，宇智波斑觉得自己的身体越来越沉重，失血过多让他无法保持站立，眼前的世界逐渐昏暗，周围的空气也逐渐变得冰冷。  
“斑大人！”  
医忍后知后觉发生了什么，她的手掌上出现绿色的光芒，但伤口过大，即使她拼尽全力也无法阻止鲜血的流出。  
周围人的呼喊声开始变得模糊，像蚊子一样嗡嗡的，眼前的人影朦胧，宇智波斑的呼吸越来越微弱，所有人都明白，他的生命正在流逝。  
“让开！都让开！”  
漩涡水户推开众人，拿起匕首对着自己胳膊一划，扶起宇智波斑，试图把自己的血滴进他的嘴里，但宇智波斑唇齿紧闭，血液滴落在他的嘴角，顺着脸庞滑了下去。  
泪水从旋涡水户的眼里溢出，如果不是自己执意要他帮助自己封印九尾，现在的一切都不会发生，那个刚出生的孩子也不会就这样失去自己的至亲。  
“水户。”千手扉间的表情也有些不忍，他艰难的拉起已经哭的哽咽的旋涡水户，“斑已经死了。”

斑爷准备

血凝9  
预警：狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警  
哈哈哈哈，我们学校这学期不开学了，好高兴。

刑讯部内，那名劫持了孩子的暗部被封印上了查克拉关在牢内，准备接受惩罚，时间已经过去了很久，现在已经是第二天的早上了，火影昨天晚上就赶回来了，但来到的时候一切都为时已晚。  
“喂！醒醒！火影大人来看你了。”  
已经被幻术折磨了一晚上的暗部缓缓的抬头，一向温和的火影大人面色冰冷，他黑色的瞳孔中一丝丝的光亮都没有，只是看一眼就能将人拉入无边的黑暗。  
昨天一晚上刑讯部的人用尽了各种手段，都没能撬开这个训练有素的暗部的嘴，唯一的成果大概就是把他藏在牙齿里自杀用的毒药给扣了出来，阻止了这个罪人的自杀。  
“是谁让你来的。”柱间的声调平淡的听不出一丝情感的波动，但敏锐的暗部还是听出了他语气中压抑的愤怒和悲伤。  
“没有人指使我。”暗部回答到，他不想给村子带来新的动荡，所以哪怕对现在的局面他也十分痛苦但他依然死死的把住了嘴关。  
“哐啷！”  
柱间突然抓住了两人之间的栏杆，门上挂的锁链被猛地一晃，响个不停，在整个监狱里回荡，恐怖的查克拉爆发出来，瞬间的压迫感让那名暗部一下子跪倒在地上，血腥气上涌，他咳出一口鲜血。  
这一刻，他丝毫不怀疑，如果不是自己面前的栏杆，他现在已经被杀死了。  
千手柱间呼吸急促，他刚刚真的差点没忍住自己的杀心，柱间想到自己赶回来的时候看到的一切，满目疮痍的村子，扉间扶着崩溃的水户，满是歉意的看了自己一眼，随后不忍的转过头，医忍抱着哇哇啼哭的婴儿两眼空洞的跌坐在一旁，而他的爱人，胸口一道长长的血痕，倒在血泊之中，柱间难以置信，斑怎么会就这么死了呢？这怎么可能，直到他跌跌撞撞的走过去，触摸到爱人已经冰冷的身体，斑已经死去这个事实才第一次冲击着他的大脑。  
“我知道你想死，但我不会杀了你。”千手柱间看上去已经冷静很多，但只有他自己知道这一切都是假象，他没有办法面对斑的死亡还保持冷静。  
“这不全是你的错。”  
暗部有些吃惊的抬头看着千手柱间，千手柱间接着说：“斑之前说的是对的，我确实本末倒置了，今天的局面，也许早就埋下了隐患，而我，却现在才发现。”  
伴随着“咔哒”一声，牢门的锁打开了，暗部震惊的瞪大了双眼，千手柱间说道：“你走吧。”他怎么会不知道呢，这个暗部也不过是别人的工具，他自以为保护村子的举动其实已经成了权力轧碾的一环。  
暗部试探着迈出两步，看千手柱间没有任何反应，缓缓的走出去了。  
“如果要走的话就走远一点，我不敢保证下次再见到你我还能忍得住不杀你。”千手柱间看着监狱的深处，一片漆黑，接着说：“离开木叶吧，作为一个人，而不是工具而生存吧。”  
暗部的脚步突然停住了，他转过头，忍者不应该心软，他们是忍受痛苦前进的人，但这一刻，他第一次产生一种想要流泪的感觉。  
“是顾问团的人，他们一起做的决定。”临走之前，暗部说出了真相，千手柱间瞳孔剧烈的震颤，他没想到木叶的问题已经如此的严重，不，不如说自己早有预感，但眼前短暂的成果蒙蔽了他的双眼，让他没能看到更远的威胁。  
暗部朝千手柱间鞠了一躬，转身离开了阴暗的监牢。  
千手柱间呆了一会，他看了看自己空荡荡的双手，拥抱着斑的感觉，他的呼吸，他的温度，自己都还记得一清二楚，但斑却已经不在了。  
“我会让他们付出代价的。”

想到以前在知乎上刷到一个问题，问鸣人怎么样才能黑化，记得里面有一个回答说鸣人心中最重要的就是村子和佐助，一个人黑化前提是信仰崩塌，所以最简单的方法就是让二者起冲突，让佐助趁鸣人不在的时候被木叶弄死，鸣人十有八九要黑化。  
然后我就想，原著是斑袭击村子，柱间把他一刀捅死了，要是反过来呢，但是我觉得柱间心中村子一直大于斑，其实也可以说对他而言天下苍生大于个人私情，鸣人可以说出陪佐助一起死这样的话，但柱间做不到，大概可以说他实在是太无私了吧。  
每次遇上有关柱间的情节我都会卡文，他这个人实在是太奇怪了，总在光伟正和阴谋论之间反复横跳，说他温和他也有很暴戾的样子，但他又不是那种独裁者，唉，头大。

血凝10  
预警：狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警  
我丝毫不会写政治斗争，这一章是过渡章，流水账叙事，下一章我就要狗血的n年后了。。。

距离那一次九尾袭村已经过去了月余，这期间出乎意料的平静，但所有人都知道，这只是暴风雨之前的宁静，一场巨大的变革即将发生。  
这一晚，暴雨噼噼啪啪的打在屋檐上，街上空无一人，后山上，一个人推开棺材盖站了起来，宇智波斑重重的咳嗽了几下，呕出了积压在喉咙里的血块，新鲜的空气重新灌进肺部，所有的器官都在缓慢的重启。  
他的身边站着那个拿着铁铲的千手家的女忍，就是她刚刚把自己从坟墓里挖了出来，宇智波斑走到她的面前，伸手罩在她的双眼上，说：“把这里复原，然后离开，忘掉这一切。”  
身上穿的白色和服已经被弄的污浊不堪，几乎看不出原来的颜色，一股难闻的味道一直绕在宇智波斑的身边，也许是棺材上的味道，也许是尸臭，宇智波斑不愿意再去想，这些东西令他感到恶心，他现在只想找个地方洗掉自己身上这些味道。  
走了两步，宇智波斑才后知后觉的意识到这里是宇智波之前的墓地，木叶成立后宇智波一族迁到了木叶，原来的族地逐渐荒废了，只是偶尔会有一两个人回来扫墓，顺便打理一下这个地方。  
虽然现在自己应该尽快离开，但宇智波斑却停下了脚步，临走之前，他来到了曾经无数次来到的那块墓碑前，雨幕之下碑上的字有些模糊，不顾暴雨，宇智波斑靠在墓碑上坐下，四周一片黑压压，即使是夜视视力好的人也很难看清楚。  
现在是时候离开了，宇智波斑起身，假死不仅仅是为了放松众人的警惕，更加顺利的实施计划，对自己而言这更像是一个仪式，从此以后自己与过去的宇智波斑的羁绊全部斩断，他的日后人生只剩月之眼。  
暴雨之夜人本就稀少，防备也松懈了很多，宇智波斑没费太大的力气就从木叶溜了出去，当然，这也要多亏了千手柱间给他留下的木叶结界的后门，这一点是出乎宇智波斑的意料的，他原本以为自己带着九尾袭村之后千手柱间会修改结界，然而他并没有。  
宇智波斑说不清自己现在心里的感受，也许会有对过去的一点点的眷恋，但这都无所谓，宇智波斑已死，所有的一切都失去了意义。  
斑站在木叶外，最后回头看了一眼这个自己建立的，也是企图由自己毁掉的地方，决绝的离开了。  
他并没有离开火之国，而是呆在了火之国的一处小村子里，这里是斑之前的一个落脚点，他洗了个澡，换掉了身上已经被染的乌黑的丧服，拿出之前放在这里的一些苦无和手里剑。  
离开之前，自己有一件事要做，宇智波斑非常的平静，他拿起一把苦无，对准自己的后颈处的腺体，狠狠的扎了下去。  
被标记的Omega和标记他的alpha之间会有一种神奇的联系，alpha可以感知到自己Omega的大概位置，这也算是长远进化过程中增加Omega生存几率的一种方法。  
这不仅仅是为了防止被找到，宇智波斑不会受制于任何人。  
腺体被破坏的瞬间，火焰烧灼的味道瞬间溢满了整个房间，宇智波斑从没像现在一样清晰的感到自己的信息素可以要了自己的命，腺体对于Omega而言是激素的调节器官，紊乱的激素水平考验着宇智波斑的忍耐能力。  
不同于外部的疼痛，这是一种发在内里的，钻心的疼痛。  
苦无跌落在地上，宇智波斑拿起一块纱布草草的按在伤口上，整块纱布一下子就被染得血红，他不受控制的开始痉挛，陷入了昏迷。  
等到醒来的时候，已经是第二天的早上了，宇智波斑艰难的睁开双眼，自己这也算是在鬼门关上走了一遭了。  
后颈的伤口已经止血了，腺体现在已经完全失去了它的作用，宇智波斑拉开门走了出去，他接下来要去草之国的边境，那里还有自己之前留下的一些资料。  
他现在闻不到任何的味道，宇智波斑的心情不自觉的变好了，他不用像以前一样，在一堆alpha的信息素中痛苦的维持清醒，或者在发情期屈服于情欲，做出那些屈辱的举动。  
没有了那些扰人的味道，宇智波斑第一次觉得呼吸空气是一件轻松的事情，这是一个新的开始。

血凝 11  
预警：狗血倾倾倾倾盆，生子预警

宇智波斑不记得自己有多久没踏上过木叶的土地了，五年以来，他走遍了五大国几乎所有的角落，去找寻有关月之眼的遗迹，忍宗的年代已经过于久远，想要找到相关的资料并不容易，但所幸他并非一无所获，至少他可以确信，石碑上记载的实现月之眼的方法是正确的，而无限月读也确实可以将整个世界拉入幻术之中。  
现在一切又回到了几年之前的原点，他需要想办法得到千手柱间的血肉，之前终结谷之战自己咬下来的那块肉早就消化在胃里了，斑也曾想过他跟千手柱间孩子都生了也许自己可以等等，但五年来斑的眼睛并没有什么变化，他还是决定回木叶找到取走千手柱间的血肉做一个二手的准备。  
木叶比起之前变化了很多，眼前的村子比以前要更加的繁荣，在那次之后斑也断断续续的听说了一些千手柱间所做的事情，对木叶的高层进行了清洗，提拔了一批没有背景或者小家族的忍者进入高层，与大名进行谈判，将忍村与大名之间的关系从从属变为了共生。  
宇智波斑坐在寿司店门口，点了一份豆皮寿司，他用白绝伪装了自己气息，现在在外人眼中他只是一个没有查克拉的流浪女子，在此短暂的歇脚。  
一股熟悉的查克拉传来，宇智波斑压低了自己斗笠的边沿，把整张脸罩在阴影之下，不一会，千手扉间从他的身边经过，出乎斑的意料，千手柱间也跟在扉间的身边，但自己刚刚却什么都没有感觉到。  
这让斑非常的惊讶，他不可能会漏感知了柱间的查克拉，斑将斗笠微微的抬起一些，入目的情景让他难以置信，那个被誉为忍者之神的男人，在短短的五年之内居然衰弱到了这种地步，即使柱间看起来一切正常，但他眼底深藏的憔悴瞒不过斑的眼睛，那股他熟悉的如森林般浩瀚的查克拉，如今像是枯竭了一样，只剩下些微还在流动。  
宇智波斑不自觉的握紧了双手，等回过神来，手中的豆皮寿司已经被捏坏了，斑无奈的将寿司放下，看着二人离开的方向，陷入了沉思。  
柱间为什么会衰弱到这种地步，斑心里有点不舒服，柱间应该是与自己一同立于巅峰的人，他不应该是像现在这样。  
“扉间，你有没有感受到什么东西。”  
柱间走了几步突然停了下来，刚刚他有一种非常奇怪的感觉，那种感觉让他的心狂跳不已，千手扉间也有些疑惑，他开启了查克拉感知，仔细的感知了一下，并没有感受到什么非常奇怪的查克拉。  
“没有，大哥。”扉间蹙紧了眉毛，说：“大哥，你不要再疑神疑鬼了，就算是有外村偷溜进来的忍者，也会有暗部搞定他们的。”  
自从斑死后，他大哥就变得有些奇怪，经常会做着做着事情突然停下开始发呆，然后问周围的人有没有感知到什么，扉间将他大哥这种奇怪的举动归为精神受刺激之后做出的应激反应，过一段时间就会好。  
事实上也确实如此，一些日子之后他大哥再也没说过这样的话，扉间心中一动，说道：“大哥，也许是你这些日子太累了，好好休息一下吧。”  
“不用了。”柱间毫不犹豫的拒绝了，说：“今天还有大名的信要回，我先去火影楼吧。”  
千手扉间有些不悦的皱了下眉毛，自从宇智波斑死后，自己的大哥简直像换了一个人，开始没日没夜的工作，扉间原本以为这是自己大哥借工作来麻痹自己，但渐渐的觉得不对，他大哥开始用以前没用过的铁血手段，对木叶的弊病大刀阔斧的改革，这种充满了违和感的举动看起来就像交代后事一样，趁着自己没死尽可能做更多的事情。  
“今天是朔第一次去忍校，至少今天在家吧。剩下的工作我来处理。”扉间说，这种时候也只有他和宇智波斑的孩子，千手朔还能说动他大哥了。  
犹豫了一下，千手柱间难得的出现了愧疚的神色，哈哈哈的大笑了两下，说：“那就麻烦扉间了，我今天先回家了。”  
扉间看上去也松了一口气，他拍了拍自家大哥的肩膀，往火影楼的方向走去，千手扉间离开后，柱间站在原地，回头看了一眼刚刚经过的那条街，一切如常，他皱了一下眉，接着苦笑一下，自己在想什么呢？斑明明已经死了。  
血凝12

“美惠子姐姐，你看，这是我今天拍的照片！”  
朔举着手中的照片，兴冲冲的摇着，美惠子停下了正在切菜的动作，笑眯眯的擦干净了手，拿过朔手中的照片。  
“我在我们班今天看到了一个宇智波的小孩，他叫宇智波镜，我们说好了明天要一起出去玩，还有，我认识了好多。。。”  
朔高兴的向美惠子说着今天一天在学校的所见所闻，美惠子微笑着，小少爷能交到朋友真是太好了，这孩子平时一个人在家，只有家忍能陪他玩，性格有些孤僻，像今天这样话多还是第一次。  
朔说着说着好像想起了什么，他倾斜身体透过美惠子向屋内看去，空无一人，刚刚还兴高采烈的朔一下子就像被打蔫了的茄子，咕哝着：“爸爸今天也没有回来吗。。。”  
被朔的心情感染，美惠子也有点难过，她知道朔一直希望今天火影大人可以回来，“朔，火影大人的工作是很忙的，柱间大人需要保护村子里的所有人，所以他今天可能不能回来了。”  
“哦，我知道了。”  
朔低着脑袋准备走回自己的房间，这时，走廊前的门被拉开了，千手柱间站在门外，朔的表情一下子变得鲜花怒放，“爸爸，你回来了！”  
“嗯。”柱间感觉有点紧张“今天扉间帮我把工作都做了，所以提前回来了。”  
父子两人陷入了沉默，柱间不知道应该跟朔说些什么，朔原本想要跟父亲一起分享今天的经历，却说不出口，美惠子有些着急的看着气氛尴尬的父子两，急忙找话缓和两人的关系：“柱间大人，朔少爷，晚饭已经做好了，一起来吃吧。”  
然而情况就是坐到桌子上二人的氛围也没有缓和多少，朔低头吃饭，偶尔会抬头瞄一眼他的爸爸，柱间感觉自己现在如坐针毡，赶紧想个话题啊。  
“对了，你喜不喜欢吃豆皮寿司啊，要不我让美惠子去买一份。”  
“不用了，爸爸。”朔看起来很难过，他放下了碗筷，说：“我不喜欢吃甜的，我吃饱了，先回去了，要收拾一下明天要用的忍具。”  
说完，朔离开了，美惠子看着犯起了消沉癖的千手柱间，叹了一口气，忍者之神也会有很不擅长的事情，例如带孩子。  
“美惠子，朔是不是讨厌我。”柱间看着自己对面那个空荡荡的座位，感觉很内疚：“我连朔不喜欢吃甜的都不知道。”  
外面开始淅淅沥沥的下起了小雨，美惠子回答：“怎么会呢？朔最喜欢的就是您了，可能只是太久没见面了，有些生疏了吧。”  
柱间想要说些什么，外面一阵扣门声打断了他们的谈话，美惠子走过去，打开了房门，外面站着一个几乎被淋成落汤鸡的女人，身上没什么气味，应该是个beta。  
“您好，请问有什么可以帮到你的吗？”  
美惠子急忙让她进来，不知道是不是错觉，柱间总觉得这个女人刚刚一直在盯着自己，但看过去她只是在和美惠子交谈而已，是自己的错觉吗？  
“打扰二位真的是非常抱歉。”女人先行了一个礼，接着说道：“妾身是来木叶做生意的游商，来的路上钱被小偷偷走了，没法住店，所以，可不可以让妾身在这里借宿一晚，一晚就好。”  
“这。。。”美惠子有些犹豫，柱间打断了她，微笑着盯着面前的女人，眼中闪烁着很久未见的光芒，说道：“没问题，正好有几间客房一直都没有人住，不嫌弃的话，你可以先住在那里。”  
接着，柱间转头又对美惠子说道：“她没有查克拉，是个普通人。”听到这话，美惠子放下了心，既然柱间大人都说是个普通人了，那应该是没什么问题，毕竟谁可以瞒的过柱间大人呢？  
美惠子带着女子走了，伪装成女子的宇智波斑刚松了一口气，就感觉到一股针扎的感觉从自己的身后传来，动作不由的顿了一下，他努力的克制住想要回头的冲动，僵硬的跟着美惠子走了。  
自己暴露了，宇智波斑不由的怀疑起来，但旋即又把这个想法从脑海里抛了出去，白绝的伪装是完美的，即使是柱间也识别不出，更何况，自己现在切除了腺体，想要通过信息素感知到自己是宇智波斑，是不可能的。  
忍着这种如芒在背的感觉，斑走到拐角的时候悄悄的回了一下头，结果目光与柱间正对上，柱间眼里浓重的笑意激的斑打了一个寒颤。

血凝13

斑有些忐忑，柱间的那个眼神盯得他心里发毛，自己的伪装没道理会被识破，为什么柱间已经开始怀疑了？  
只要今天一夜就好，斑心想，明天他就会离开，那么柱间其实怀疑，也不会有机会来阻止自己。  
周围一路上的房间大部分都是空的，黑漆漆的有些渗人，美惠子借着月光，想看看身后的人有没有追上来，出乎意料的看到的那名女子看着宅中的一处房间发愣。  
“小姐？”  
美惠子轻轻的发问，斑转身问道：“那件屋子里住的是什么人？”，斑指了指远处亮灯的房间，四周一片黑暗那处房子确实十分惹眼，美惠子看上去有些为难，斑说道：“如果不方便告诉我的话就算了，是我唐突了。”  
“不。”美惠子说道：“其实也不是什么秘密，那是斑大人以前住过的屋子，火影大人有时候会在那里呆一整晚。”  
“那是斑大人刚刚去世时的事情了。”美惠子接着说：“那个时候家忍要收拾斑大人住过那间屋子，把里面的东西拿去烧掉，是火影大人阻止了他们，说：‘我知道斑即使是变成了灵魂大概也不会愿意回到这里，但这些东西还是留下吧，至少我可以回忆起斑的气息。’”  
美惠子看到眼前的人眼眸低垂，以为自己不小心触到了对方的伤心事，刚准备道歉，斑摇了摇头，说：“美惠子小姐，时间不早了，你告诉我客房在哪，先回去吧。”

当柱间正准备把对面凉掉的茶倒掉的时候，门被推开了，斑看着眼前的画面，柱间在自己的对面备好了茶水和坐垫，拉门的手顿了一下，斑闭眼叹了口气，坐到柱间的对面。  
“火影大人半夜好兴致，在这里喝茶。”斑晃了晃杯中凉掉的茶，倒进了旁边的盆盂中，柱间把茶壶递过去，斑接过倒了一杯茶。  
看着冒着热气的茶，斑笑了一下，说道：“这种时候应该倒一壶酒才对。”  
“真遗憾。”柱间看着手中的茶，押了一口，说道：“我已经很久没喝过酒了。”斑挑了一下眉，一仰头把茶喝了个干净，说：“为什么？”  
“喝酒确实很畅快，但我不喜欢醉酒后的梦境，它们过于幸福反而像是在嘲笑我的无能。”斑看着柱间，柱间也这么看着他，静的屋子里只能听到窗外的蝉鸣，最后这场无声的较量以斑先转过头而结束。  
“这不是你的错。”  
斑喃喃说道，像是自言自语，他现在还没有解除身上的变身术，依旧是用伪装的身份在和柱间对话。  
“但我可以做的更好。”柱间视线一直锁定着斑，他仔细的看着这个阔别已久的恋人，捕捉着他的每一丝细微的表情变化，想要把他的一切都刻在脑海里。  
斑站起了身，看上去是要离开，他不想在和柱间说下去了，这种无所遁形的感觉让他很不舒服，柱间慌了，他猛地起身抓住了斑的手腕，结果用力过猛两个人都被惯性拽倒在地上，柱间双手撑在斑的上方，茶几倒在了一边。  
斑面无表情的看着面前的人，他感到有温热的液体滴落在自己的脸上，斑讶异的看向柱间，泪水从柱间的眼中涌出，斑感觉心里好像被什么东西堵上了，喘不过气来。  
“你要离开吗？”柱间问道  
“我只是一个借宿的旅人。”斑说道：“我第二天就会离开，我有我自己的事情要做。”  
一丝剧烈的疼痛从脖颈传来，柱间双手狠狠的掐住了斑的脖子，他的双眼布满了血丝，恶狠狠的说道：“有时候我想，也许我只有杀了你才能留下你，而我，真的试图这样做过。”  
斑瞪大眼睛看着柱间，突然压抑着他的那股力量消失了，柱间松开了手，颤抖着长舒了一口气，说：“但我做不到，我无法忍受没有你存在的日子。”  
“你是什么时候！”  
斑产生了一种被欺骗的感觉，他恼火的看着柱间，柱间做了一个“嘘”的动作，打断了斑，说道：“只是因为是你，所以我可以一眼认出，你的眼睛，我一生都不会忘记。”  
在猜到斑假死之后，柱间很快就意识到斑在准备些什么，不管是什么，他们注定要为敌，斑的这层伪装是他们最后的退路，现在，他们二人还能装作一无所知。  
柱间撩开斑的头发，伸手放在了斑的后颈处，那个地方现在皮肤光滑，丝毫看不出刀痕的印记。  
“疼吗？”  
斑微微张嘴，但说不出话来，他的瞳孔在剧烈的震颤，他承认，这一刻他动摇了，即使他伤害了村子，甚至假死骗过了柱间，他们再见面，柱间仍会为他的痛苦而难过，时至今日，柱间也没有放弃过他，也没有放弃他们的感情。  
但我已经舍弃了。  
斑别过头，说道：“那已经是陈旧的伤口，不会再痛了。”  
他们之间的理解从来无需多言，柱间摸着斑的脸庞，他的动作无比的轻柔，但他的眼神却完全不是这样，那种野兽的眼神，斑无数次的见过，他拉住柱间的衣领，猛地向下一拽，然后吻了上去，这是一个血腥的吻，比起吻这更像是相互之间的撕咬。  
万花筒的图案在斑仅剩的那只眼睛中出现，柱间没有抵抗，任由斑把自己拉入了幻术，明天他们醒来时，他们的身份又会回归火影和旅人。  
柱间的动作非常的粗鲁，斑忍受着下身撕裂般的痛苦，泄愤一样狠狠的咬在了柱间的肩头，咬的鲜血淋漓。  
就在斑觉得自己快要被艹晕过去的时候，柱间释放在了斑的体内，两个人都有些气喘吁吁。  
“柱间。”斑突然想要把一切都说出来，他刚刚开口，柱间就用一个吻堵住了斑接下来的话，吻完后，他深情的凝视着面前的人。  
至少，在下一次见面成为敌人之前，让他堕落的享受一下快乐吧。

我得想个办法让黑绝出来背锅。。。现在柱间处于自欺欺人的状态，他不想跟斑为敌，所以能拖一会是一会，斑是准备舍弃一切就为了月之眼，但跟柱间重逢让他犹豫了。  
一写到两人理想冲突我就觉得走进了死胡同，不知道该怎么往下走，其实我觉得原著斑与其说是对木叶失望，不如说是对人性失望，因为人性都是贪婪好胜的，所以和平永远不会到来，这让我想起以前看过的一本书，房龙的宽容，书里的最后一句话我一直记得很清楚，“只有等人们征服了自身恐惧的宽容的时代才会到来，那一天也许永远都不会到来，但那一天一定会到来，我们之所以活着，就是为了等待那一天的到来。”  
我认为这句话拆开来刚刚好，前半句形容斑，后半句形容柱间。  
血凝14

清晨的阳光照进房间，柱间挣扎着睁开双眼，右肩传来一阵痛感，疼的他嘶了一声，伸手摸上那处伤痕，大概是昨天斑咬的，斑下口真的很狠，直接把柱间肩上的一块肉咬下来了。  
伤口已经被包扎起来了，虽然很粗糙，但柱间一下子就意识到了这是斑的手法，曾经因为这件事自己跟斑闹过小别扭，斑觉得伤口包的那么仔细太娘了，拒绝柱间的包扎，虽然最后还是失败了，乖乖的被柱间包成了了个粽子。  
身边空空荡荡的，斑已经离开了，柱间眼眸低垂，昨天的一切像是一场梦，自己重新拥有了那个人，但梦醒了，一切又都消散了。  
但空气中斑的味道还存在，虽然很淡，柱间深吸了一口气，闭上眼，侧身躺在地板上，一动不动，他还能回忆起斑的温度，与曾经那具躺在白布下的冰冷尸体不同，是炽热但温暖的。  
“你准备躺到什么时候？”  
熟悉的声音响起，柱间一下子睁开了双眼，他看到斑斜靠在门框上，斑笑了笑，说：“你是等着千手扉间来把你拎出来吗？”  
千手柱间说不出话，他觉得眼泪又开始不受控制，但这样太丢人了，他强压下心中几乎要蹦出来的喜悦，走过去一把把斑搂进怀里。  
斑犹豫了一下，还是抱住了千手柱间，昨天他咬下那块肉之后，偷偷通灵出了白绝，让他把这块肉带回去，幻术结束之后柱间就陷入了沉睡，斑走到他身边蹲下，伸手摩挲着柱间的脸庞，不舍的人不只是千手柱间，宇智波斑也一样。  
想了很久，斑起身准备离去，跨出门槛的一瞬间，他觉得有些恍惚，如果就这样离开，就这样从此再不相见吗？  
斑没有察觉到他就这样呆站到了半夜，直到夜露打湿了他的衣衫，异样的感觉让斑回神。  
没关系的，斑想，我就放纵自己这一回，我们还有很多的时间。  
“柱间大人！”  
美惠子没再卧室见到千手柱间，于是就到别院来了，不出意料的，她看到了千手柱间，但出乎她意料的，她看到千手柱间和昨天那个借宿的女人抱在一起！  
这种事情完全超出了美惠子的想象，就跟千手扉间跳草裙舞一样是不可能发生的！  
“你们……”美惠子没注意到自己的声音有些颤抖，她颤颤巍巍的指着这两个人，柱间和斑一下子分开了，千手柱间这才意识到现在斑还披着假的壳子，在别人眼里自己这种行为就是在亡妻故居和新欢偷情，可以说是渣出天际了。  
“额，那个，是误会……”柱间声音越来越小，因为这个人就是斑啊，柱间实在是没法说出口。  
“我们只是不小心撞在了一起。”宇智波斑面不改色的说，美惠子觉得自己太阳穴直跳，这借口也太低劣了吧。  
哼，亏自己昨天还帮这个女人说话，美惠子觉得自己简直是瞎了眼，她的表情一下子冷了下来，用一种生硬的语调说：“早饭已经做好了，柱间大人，扉间大人已经在等你了。”  
当那名女子走过美惠子旁边时，美惠子闻到了一股很浓的草木气息，这是！？美惠子转过身表情抽搐的盯着前面两人，柱间大人试图去抓那个女人的手，结果被狠狠的拍开了，接着柱间大人就消沉了起来，女子呆了一下，说了一句：“你还是老样子！”，在下一次柱间大人企图抓住她手的时候没有拒绝。  
等走到前厅，朔已经走了，扉间不耐烦的在门口站着，他看着面前走来的两人，也震惊的瞪大了双眼，“ma……”接下来的音节被扉间压在喉咙，虽然气息变了，但那股阴冷的查克拉不会变，这个女人是宇智波斑。  
“大哥。”扉间的脑子飞快的转了几圈，他决定先不捅破这层窗户纸，他冷冷的瞥了一眼宇智波斑，然后对着千手柱间说道：“跟我出来一下，我有事要说。”  
千手柱间有些担忧的看了一眼宇智波斑，斑只是不耐烦的摆摆手让他说完快点回来，同时毫不犹豫的瞪了回去，千手扉间的感知能力在整个忍界也是数一数二，没骗过他也算是在自己的意料之中。  
“大哥！”等到离开了前厅，确保宇智波斑听不到他们之间的谈话，扉间的情绪直接爆炸了：“你知不知道那个人是宇智波斑假扮的！他假死现在回来，肯定是图谋不轨？大哥你就这么放着他！”  
“我知道。”千手柱间拍了拍自己弟弟的肩膀，让他冷静一下，接着说道：“我知道他是斑，但我不会把他抓起来，更不会杀了他。”  
“大哥，你总是这样。”千手扉间看起来有点恨铁不成钢，宇智波斑是有什么魔力吗？千手柱间只要一碰上宇智波斑所有的举动都变得奇怪了。  
“每一次，只要有一丁点的可能，你都愿意给宇智波斑机会！你非要等到他彻底背叛你才会明白吗！非要等到他要杀你才能明白吗！”  
好像想起了什么，千手扉间嘲讽的笑了一下，接着说：“我忘了，就算他想要杀了你，你依然会一次又一次的给他机会。”  
“大哥，别忘了，你是火影。”

血凝15~17  
连载好难，真的好难，我现在非常佩服那些可以写大长篇的太太，毅力和脑洞也太强了吧，我感觉我已经写不动了，已经到了一个字一个字往外蹦的地步了

“好了，扉间，你不要再说了。”柱间打断了扉间的话，看着扉间有些错愕的表情，说道：“我没有忘记自己的责任，我也不会放弃斑，我会找到方法的。”  
千手扉间叹了一口气，有点咬牙切齿的说：“但愿如此。”  
柱间回到屋内之后，宇智波斑正坐在桌前拿筷子无聊的戳着面前的鸡蛋，看到柱间回来之后也只是淡淡的说了一句：“扉间说完了？”  
“嗯。”柱间回答道，斑没有继续追问，两个人沉默了一会，斑先开口：“你还不走吗？”一边说，一边指了指墙上挂着的钟，提示他时间已经很晚了。  
柱间觉得内心都是苦涩，什么时候自己跟斑已经无话可说了呢？他走到斑的面前，捧起斑的脸，轻轻的吻了上去。  
斑有些错愕的微微瞪大了双眼，接着稍稍用力的咬了一下柱间的嘴唇，柱间松开了斑，抹掉了嘴唇上渗出的血珠，笑了一下，说：“我走了。”  
斑转过头，哼了一声，没有回答，直到身后传来“砰”的关门声，斑的背影一下子放松了下来，他靠在椅子上，看着空空荡荡的屋子，想到很久以前，自己也会这样百无聊赖的坐在餐厅发呆。  
日光逐渐的偏移，斑不知道坐了多久，突然面前的门被推开了，四目对触的瞬间两人都愣住了，朔没想到家中居然会有人存在，他眨了眨眼，问道：“你是谁？”  
“借宿的人。”斑对着朔温柔的笑了笑，说：“你是朔吗？”  
朔有些疑惑，这个陌生人直接叫出了自己的名字，而且看起来好像对自己很熟的样子，这种过分的熟悉感让朔有些不舒服，然而出于礼貌，朔还是乖乖的回答了问题：“嗯，是的。”  
在见到朔的一瞬间，斑确实有些不知所措，毕竟在他的记忆里，朔还是一个只会哇哇哭的婴儿，朔有些疏离的态度让斑清晰的意识到了自己缺失的五年。  
“我先回去了。”朔有些艰难的从唇齿间蹦出这一句话，他不想和这个陌生人呆在一起，跟一个不熟悉的人共处让他不是很习惯。  
美惠子看着眼前的女人似乎有些落寞的样子，赶忙解释道：“你不用太在意的，小少爷性格比较孤僻，不太习惯和陌生人相处。”  
斑不太高兴，问道：“小少爷没什么朋友吗？”，美惠子犹豫了一下，这些事毕竟也算不上什么高兴的事情，说：“嗯，可能吧。”  
美惠子没说，小少爷根本交不到朋友，她曾经看过小少爷兴冲冲的想要加入那些人，结果本来还在笑闹的孩子群一下子就静了下来，虽然他们还是干巴巴的接受了小少爷的加入，但根本玩不了一会就散了。  
孩子本来就敏感，朔身上那一半的宇智波血统让他对他人的情感变化有更细微的察觉，久而久之，他也不愿意去找那些孩子玩了，大人的偏见影响了孩子，他们之所以勉强着自己接受，只是因为小少爷是火影大人的孩子。  
看着美惠子欲言又止的样子，斑心里猜到了个七七八八，说他心里一点不气是不可能的，他起身离开顺着刚刚朔离开的方向走去。  
走了一会，斑听到了手里剑的“叮叮”声，那个方向是习武场的方向，斑转了方向走了过去，不出意料的看到朔正在练习手里剑，朔卷起双袖，地上已经散了很多的手里剑。  
朔练习的是宇智波的手里剑术，但吸引了斑的是朔手臂上的伤痕，已经结痂了，但还是很明显，很显然是新伤，斑皱了皱眉头，走过去从地上捡起一把手里剑，甩了出去，正好打落了朔的刚刚抛出去的手里剑，两把手里剑撞到一起，同时掉落在了地上。  
朔有些不开心的转过头，想看看是谁打落自己手里剑的是谁，结果看到了刚刚在客厅的那个女人，朔心里正不高兴，问道：“你在干什么？”  
斑没有回答，他走到朔的面前抓住了朔的手臂，绿色的光芒出现，尚未愈合的伤口开始缓缓的愈合，朔愣住了，斑没有理会他，说：“你在学校跟别人打架了？”  
“没有，不过是摔了一跤。”  
看到朔还在嘴硬，斑有些生气了，他停下了手中的医疗忍术，说：“别撒谎，你的伤口分明就是跟别人扭打的时候留下的，如果你在这样，我要告诉你父亲了。”  
听到面前的人说要把这件事告诉自己的爸爸，朔有些慌了，说：“不过是一群无聊的人而已，没什么大不了的。”  
“为什么不说，你都受伤了。”朔嘴硬的样子让斑想起了泉奈，曾经自己因为开眼时间比较晚，即使实力已经十分出类拔萃，也在族中遭受了不少的非议，这时候泉奈会偷偷跟那些背后嚼舌根的孩子打架，最后浑身是伤的回来，还不说，最后还是斑发现弟弟最近不愿意跟自己洗澡，偷偷在泉奈睡着的时候溜进泉奈的屋子，才发现了泉奈的一身伤。  
“我不想给父亲添麻烦。”朔的小脑袋耷拉了下来，接着说：“父亲已经很忙了，我不应该继续给他添麻烦。”

16  
斑手上的动作停了一下，朔的过分懂事反而令他难过，朔看着面前的人陷入了沉思，问道：“大姐姐，你在想什么？”  
斑一下子笑了出来，把朔吓了一跳，斑笑着对朔说：“我的年龄都可以当你的妈妈了。”  
朔有些尴尬把手背在身后互相捏来捏去，耳根发红，小声的说：“可是你看起来好年轻……”，看到朔的反应斑有些乐了，哈哈哈笑了一会，朔的脸更红了，斑决定不再逗朔了，伸手揉了揉他那颗毛乎乎的小脑袋，朔和小时候的柱间一样，留着一颗蘑菇头，但朔长的跟斑小时候又很像，所以看起来就是一个留着柱间发型的斑。  
朔红着脸从宇智波斑的揉毛之下挣脱了出来，磕磕巴巴的说道：“我……我要去练习手里剑了。”  
朔捡起地上的手里剑，开始练习，但被人在身后看着朔完全无法集中精力，于是手里剑全部“叮叮当当”的丢歪了。  
斑走到朔的背后，握住他的手腕调整着他的姿势，说道：“手腕这里要向上提一些，不然很容易丢歪的。”  
朔点了点头，身后这个人明明是个beta，但是身上却有一股淡淡的味道，闻起来让人非常的安心。  
美惠子正好在此时路过，看着已经玩到一起的一大一小，不由的掩面笑了起来，旋即又想到了吃力不讨小少爷喜欢的火影大人。  
唉，自己回头肯定要告诉柱间大人，只见过小少爷几面的女人都比你会带孩子。  
“咦，原来在这里。”  
还没等到美惠子去找千手柱间，柱间就先找到了这里来，他看着斑在教朔手里剑，也不由自主的笑了起来。  
美惠子歪头看了一眼，柱间大人很久没笑的这么开心了，傍晚的风有些微凉，正好吹去烦躁，美惠子从没像现在这样心情好，她想着，如果这一刻能够一直持续着就好了。  
绯闻总是容易传的很远，尤其是有关于火影的，很快，木叶村里已经有不少的人知道了一个神秘的“女人”出现在千手宅中，还与火影关系亲密。  
第二天千手柱间走在路上都觉得有些怪怪的，人们都用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，花店的老板甚至往他怀里塞了一把玫瑰花，虽然自己以前也经常会收到村民的礼物，但大多数都是一些点心之类的，收到花还是第一次。  
到了火影楼之后这种违和感达到了极点，桃华跟火核本来在讨论事情，看到自己来了之后突然都不说话了，互相悄悄的捅胳膊，最后还是桃华狠狠的戳了一下火核，火核没控制住“嗷”的一声叫了出来，看着千手柱间满头问号的看着自己，支吾了半天才问道：“那个，火影大人，您最近，最近有没有再娶的打算啊？”  
火核刚说完，桃华捂着脸走到一边，千手柱间更迷惑了，说：“没有啊，你们为什么会这么想。”  
火核还想说话，桃华一把捂住了他的嘴，小心翼翼的问道：“火影大人，您最近有没有，额，就是中意的人啊。”  
桃华话音刚落柱间就想到了斑，想到了斑他的而心情就不自觉的变好了，“有啊。”千手柱间回答道，语气温柔的他自己都没有意识到。  
桃华和火核面面相觑，火影大人这如沐春风的表情，看来那个谣言八成是真的了。  
“你们怎么了？”千手柱间非常奇怪，为什么今天大家都这么反常，火核看起来有点别扭，桃华倒是很高兴，拍着火核的肩膀哈哈笑了几声，接着说道：“没什么，没什么，我们先去工作了。”

17  
伴随着谣言的逐渐传开，暗地里的黑绝有点坐不住了，如果宇智波斑真的被眼前的幸福所迷惑，那他辛苦准备了千年的计划又要付诸东流了，这一世的因陀罗是最接近成功的一次了，自己绝对不能失败了。  
他把目标放在了美惠子身上，这个弱小的家忍是个绝佳的目标，他趁着美惠子外出趁机附身在了她的身上，等待机会。  
这一天，美惠子买完菜回来，宇智波斑和千手柱间正坐在后院聊天。  
“你今天回来的为什么这么早。”斑问道，这个时间距离火影下班至少还有三个小时，千手柱间就算提前回来也不会这么早。  
“嗯……”千手柱间双臂环抱想了一下，接着说道：“其实应该说我是被提前赶回来的，今天大家都好反常，我坐了一上午，居然没有文书送过来，最后桃华跟我说今天没有工作了，然后就把我赶出来了。”  
斑笑了一下，但笑容很快消失，千手柱间皱了皱眉，问道：“怎么了？斑？”  
“没什么。”斑眼中的警惕不减，他看着美惠子离开的方向，说到：“也许是我的错觉。”柱间眼神茫然了一下，但他很快明白了过来，对这件事绝口不提了。  
操纵着美惠子的黑绝在那一瞬间感受到了来自宇智波斑的威压，不由的渗了一身的冷汗，还好，宇智波斑并没有发现自己，果然还是不能操之过急，黑绝心想，在宇智波斑和千手柱间的面前，还是要谨慎行事。  
时间在一天天的过去，朔跟斑的亲密程度以一种飞快的速度超过了跟柱间的，因为这件事柱间消沉了很久，最后被宇智波斑一个暴栗打醒了。  
宇智波斑和千手柱间的关系越亲密，黑绝就越慌，他之前费尽力气在木叶散布谣言，甚至是在那一晚控制了封印班的人解封九尾，他的本意并不是要让宇智波斑死去，只是为了给宇智波斑营造逃跑机会，宇智波斑被九尾杀死之后他一度以为自己已经失败了，但是兜兜转转还是回到了他计划的原轨之上，然而现在，成功就在眼前，宇智波斑却看起来似乎放弃了月之眼的计划。  
“小少爷，小少爷！”  
朔正呆在自己的房间里摆弄忍具，听到美惠子叫自己的名字，立刻“噔噔噔”的跑了出去。美惠子站在走廊的尽头，笑眯眯的对着朔招手，朔走到美惠子身边，美惠子拉起他的手开始向屋外走去。  
“怎么了，美惠子姐姐？”朔有些奇怪，“已经快到晚饭的时间了，我们要去哪里？”  
“朔不是一直想要和果子吗，我带你去买。”  
“可是……”朔转过身，他们已经走了很远了，“卖和果子的店不在这个方向。”  
“啊，我前几天发现了一家很不错的甜品店，那里的和果子也很好吃。”  
尽管美惠子依然在笑，但朔却觉得心里有些发毛，美惠子带着他向着越来越人烟稀少的地方走去，朔感到了害怕，他使劲的挣了几下，却发现美惠子的力气大的出奇，他根本没法挣脱。  
“美惠子姐姐？”朔有些恐惧的问道。  
一些黑泥一样的东西顺着美惠子的胳膊流了下来，像是有生命一样向着朔的方向移动，朔开始发抖，冰凉的触感开始缠上他的手臂，一道阴冷的声音无端响起：“这一切都是为了母亲大人。”  
血凝18

“木遁！”  
黑绝刚刚准备篡夺朔的身体，一股力量迅速的缚住了他，黑绝心中暗叫不好，他迅速的脱离了美惠子的身体，企图逃走。  
顾忌着朔和美惠子，柱间和斑没敢使出全力，黑绝抓住机会钻入地下，很快就消失的无影无踪了。  
“可恶。”  
斑扶住昏倒的朔和美惠子，居然就这么让他给跑了，“最好不要让我抓到你。”斑一字一句恶狠狠的说道，所有敢伤害朔的人都不可原谅。  
柱间的脸色也很难看，眼神可怖到让旁人几乎认不出这是平时温和的忍者之神，黑绝的这番举动简直就是在二人的雷区疯狂的起舞。  
“斑。”柱间注意到自己刚刚困住那坨不明物体的树枝上有一些黑色的流体物质，应该是刚刚那个不明物体留下的。  
柱间拿出封印卷轴，谨慎的把这些东西封进了卷轴里，对着斑说：“斑，我把这些东西送给扉间分析。”  
斑点了点头，自己先带着美惠子和朔回去了，在斑离开后，柱间终于忍受不住释放出了恐怖的查克拉，他无法抑制自己的愤怒。  
强行劝自己冷静下来，柱间收起了查克拉的威压，带着这个卷轴去找扉间。  
“扉间！”  
柱间突然吼了一嗓子，扉间原本正在倒试剂，一个激灵，直接撒了出来，“嘶”，扉间十分心疼，这是自己做了好几天的实验成果!  
“大哥！”扉间愤怒的朝柱间喊道，但看到柱间之后，扉间收起了所有的火气，柱间的神情非常的严肃，扉间知道自己大哥绝对是有非常重要的事情找自己才会这么严肃。  
“大哥，怎么了。”扉间问道，柱间通灵出了刚刚封印了黑绝一部分的卷轴，打开之后，一团黑色的液态物质在不断的涌动。  
扉间全身的寒毛都竖起来了，不仅仅是因为这个东西看起来真的很恶心，还有是这团东西散发出的恶意，身为感知型的忍者，扉间对于这些东西比常人要敏感很多。  
“大哥，你从哪弄来的。”  
柱间把刚刚发生的事情告诉了扉间，如果不是斑一早发现了不对，和自己一起悄悄的跟在美惠子和朔的身后，那么后果将会不堪设想。  
听到朔差点受害，面对这坨东西扉间更多了几分厌恶，把这个玩意固定在实验台上之后，扉间开始捣鼓起来。  
刀劈，火烧，水淹，这坨东西像是有着顽强的生命力，无论被怎样的对待最后都可以复原，千手扉间和千手柱间对这个东西更多了几分的警惕。  
最后，扉间决定进入这个东西的精神世界，他对着旁边的柱间说道：“大哥，我接下来要尝试进入他的精神世界，如果你发现我有不对，立刻把我叫醒。”  
扉间把手放封印式的上方，入侵了黑绝的精神世界，一些破碎的画面开始在他的面前出现，一位女子出现在面前，她的怀中抱着两个孩子，紧接着画面一转，这名女子就被封印了，扉间正在迷惑，画面又变了，这次是两个不同的孩子在对战。  
为了母亲，必须实现月之眼的计划。  
阴阳之力，育得森罗万象。  
母亲，母亲，母亲。  
“扉间，扉间!”柱间把扉间从精神世界中拉了出来，扉间满头虚汗，柱间问道：“扉间你怎么了，一直在喊母亲，想妈妈了吗？”  
扉间感到一阵恶寒，问道：“我刚刚喊妈妈了。”  
“对啊。”柱间说道：“你一边喊妈妈一边看起来要哭出来了。”扉间寒毛直立，打了一个哆嗦，这个东西的精神力居然这么强大，竟可以左右自己的行为。  
可恶，居然让自己做出了这么丢脸的事情，等抓到这个东西自己绝对要他好看。  
“对了。”扉间想到了自己在那个东西精神世界见到的一下破碎的画面，把自己看到的告诉了柱间，在听到“阴阳合一，育得森罗万象”的时候柱间的神情突然一变，扉间有些奇怪：“大哥，有什么问题吗。”  
“不。”柱间回答道：“扉间，我有事先回去，明天我来找你。”扉间还没来得及阻拦，柱间就从实验室消失了。  
血凝19

回到家中，斑正在照顾已经失去了意识的朔，感受到柱间的出现，斑问了一句：“扉间说什么了吗？”  
“月之眼。”柱间回答到，斑手中的动作停滞了一下，自嘲的“哼”了一声，有些讶异地问道：“柱间，你是怎么知道的？”  
“这就是你所说的新的理想吗？”柱间的声音有些颤抖，他没有直接回答斑的问题“为什么？我让你这么失望吗？”  
“不。”斑拿过旁边的水壶倒了一杯水，说道：“你已经做的很好了，只是我选择了新的道路。”“斑！”柱间冲过来双手按在斑的肩膀上，呼吸急促，说道：“但是我不能没有你，斑，留下吧……”  
斑不知道应该说什么，于是他伸出手拍了拍柱间的后背，他觉得自己也许是时候离开了，不管柱间是怎么得知的月之眼计划，他们的道路已经不同了，他们还会在终点相遇，自己会给柱间在未来的梦想里留一个位置。  
“但是，斑，我不会看着你被欺骗。”柱间盯着斑的双眼，在斑开口之前打断了他不放过他一丝一毫的神情变化，听到这句话，斑的眼神动摇了，他问道：“柱间，你在说什么？”  
柱间心中一沉，斑果然还不知道这件事情，想到斑被那个黑漆漆的东西欺骗，他就恨不得把那个玩意碎尸万段。  
“斑，扉间在那个黑色的东西身上发现了一些记忆，月之眼可能有问题。”  
入夜  
斑偷偷的回到了南贺神社的地下室里，他取出一个卷轴，上面刻着许多的奇怪的术式，黑绝躲在暗处看着这一切，黄色的豆豆眼眯起来打量着宇智波斑，今天下午的举动已经引起了宇智波斑的怀疑。  
但黑绝实在是没有办法放弃这一世的因陀罗，他已经等了一千年，时间太久了，如果错过这一世，自己不知道还会等多久。  
就在黑绝还在犹豫的时候，斑的术式已经完成了，黑绝心一横，这一次就赌出去了。  
斑结完术式之后，等了一会，石碑上开始渗出黑色的液体一样的东西，不一会，一个黑色的人型出现在斑的面前。  
“斑大人。”嘶哑低沉的声音从那个黑色的东西身上传出，斑眼中的凶光转瞬即逝，他装作平常的问道：“你是谁？”  
黑绝搬出了那套自己早就准备好的台词：“我是六道仙人残留在石碑上的查克拉，现在被您的术式唤醒，与您的意志融合，我是您的意志，我会帮助您实现月之眼的计划。”  
“哼。”斑轻蔑的哼了一声，接着他手中的卷轴突然发光，无数的枝条从地下伸出把黑绝牢牢的包裹了起来，黑绝马上就意识到了不对，但为时已晚，这个卷轴上还带有封印的术式，很快，黑绝就被封在一个黑色的圆球内。  
“你这种家伙怎么会是我的意志？”  
如果他之前没有试图对朔下手，自己也许会相信他，想到自己可能是被这个黑漆漆的东西欺骗，斑就觉得一阵窝火。  
斑走出宇智波的族地之后，就把这个东西送到了扉间的实验室，这本是自己和柱间约定做的一个抓住黑绝的计划。  
三人把黑绝牢牢的固定在桌子上的封印式中，斑打开万花筒入侵了黑绝的意识之后，柱间在旁边的担心的看着，如果斑有任何的不对，他会立刻出手。  
静静的等了一会，柱间看着斑的脸色越来越可怕，终于，斑的万花筒关闭了，他几乎看完了黑绝的全部记忆。  
一个希望复活母亲的绝代大孝子，修改了宇智波家的石碑，最重要的是，斑手中的力量突然加重，被封印在球体里的黑绝痛苦的动了几下，但却无处可逃。  
“斑，发现了什么吗？”柱间察觉到斑的情绪很不对劲，黑绝的记忆里到底有些什么，“柱间，当初金银角袭村时，是他附身在封印班的人身上解开了九尾的封印。”斑的双手紧握，因为过于用力指骨泛白。  
听到斑的话，柱间和扉间也愣在了原地，扉间愣着不知道该说些什么，直到他感受到大哥压抑不住外泄的查克拉时，才猛然回神，重重拍了一下柱间的肩膀。  
“大哥，你冷静一下！”  
大哥要是在这里爆发查克拉，他的实验室就别想要了！

血凝20

“你要我怎么冷静！”  
柱间吼道，如果不是黑绝，斑不会经历一次死亡，他们也不用分离那么久，如果……不是黑绝，他就不会跟斑走到这一步。  
“大哥！”  
扉间厉声喝道，强行打断了柱间的胡思乱想，他用眼神示意了一下旁边站着的斑，叹了一口气 ，走了出去，说：“这是你自己的事，大哥。”  
实验室只剩下了斑和柱间两人，“斑……”柱间喊着斑的名字，声音有些颤抖，斑像是被抽干了所有的体力一样，只是疲惫的站在那里。  
柱间轻轻的搂住了斑，斑没有拒绝，顺势倒在了柱间的怀里，柱间依旧心存侥幸，他说道：“斑，留下吧。”  
斑听出了柱间话中脆弱而热切的希冀，他动摇了，从没有哪一件事，比起月之眼是个骗局更沉重的击碎了他。  
“柱间，你一直都知道的。”  
斑的语言很轻，却让柱间如坠冰窟，斑不会回来了，在很久很久以前自己就应该知道了，他们早已殊途了。  
“柱间，我错了吗？”  
“不，斑你只是太心急了，我们能做到的事情是有限的，剩下的事情就交给后人来做吧。”  
“我不喜欢别人站在我后面。”  
斑自嘲的笑了一下，接着说：“但这一次，你也许是对的。”  
“斑。”惊喜的情绪击中了柱间，事情的翻转出乎他的意料，“你愿意留下了。”  
“不。”  
斑摇了摇头，看着柱间瞬间蔫了的表情，笑了一下，接着说：“柱间，我会离开，寻找我自己的道路，你也要好好的守护木叶，看看我们谁会先到达终点吧。”  
天色渐明，一直昏迷的朔也慢悠悠的醒了过来，“你醒了。”陌生的声音传来，朔转头看到了那个一直活在照片上的人，千言万语一下子堵在他的喉咙，朔呜呜了几下没说出话，泪水夺眶而出，他扑在斑的怀里哇哇大哭起来。  
柱间走进来看到的就是这样一幅画面，他走过去拍了拍已经哭的打嗝的朔，帮他顺气，在自己宣布斑还活着之后村里立刻炸开了锅，长老们气急败坏的把千手柱间拉走诘问，柱间默默的听完了他们的抱怨，说：“斑想去哪里就去哪里，这一次我不会阻止，如果你们对此感到不满，可以自己去。”说完，留下一堆面面相觑的长老们柱间就离开了。  
村外  
“爸爸，你真的要走吗？”朔死死的拽住斑的衣角可怜巴巴的问道，斑微笑着摸了摸他的头说：“我又不是不会回来了，你在村子里要乖乖的。”  
看着朔委屈的神情，柱间蹲下双手放在朔的肩膀上，直视着朔的双眼温柔的说：“朔，我们一家是不会分开的，无论何时，我们都是爱着你的。”  
“柱间。”  
斑站在清晨的光芒里，说：“我走了。”  
“一路顺风。”

一个月后  
柱间正被文件搞的头大，一只黑色的小猫叼着一个信封放到柱间的桌上，“喵喵”的叫了两声，柱间从抽屉里拿出一把小鱼干放到小猫的面前，笑着说：“真是一只贪吃的小猫。”  
说完，轻轻的撕开了小猫叼来的信封，一张薄纸和几片樱花的花瓣掉了出来。  
柱间急忙拿起那封信，上面只有一句话：“樱花开了。”  
“柱间。”  
日思夜想的声音突然出现，柱间猛然的抬头，斑靠坐在火影楼的窗台上，笑着说：“你在愣什么呢？”


End file.
